


Wound (Wound)

by micehell



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Dark, M/M, Other, Tentacles, kinklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wound round, they wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound (Wound)

Obi-Wan stepped into the darkened room, and started looking for a light switch. Before he could find one, he was blinded by a sudden, brilliant light glowing from an object in the center of the room. Throwing a hand up to shield his eyes, he reached along the Force to 'see' what it was.

What he sensed didn't really make sense. It was as if there was a small globe of energy hanging there, but it was unconnected to anything, and he couldn't determine what it was comprised of. The light started to dim, and he could see it with his eyes, but they told him no more than the Force had. It just looked like a very tiny, dimming sun.

He was turning to leave the room, intending to find his master and report what he had found, when the door slammed shut with a loud crash. No amount of pushing, either with hands or with the Force would open it again.

It was all very strange, but not too worrying, until he heard a voice in his head say, "At last. I've been waiting."

His sense that something was wrong increased, until it was like a blaring alarm in his head. He needed his master, and now. But his bond with Qui-Gon seemed a remote thing, and no matter how hard Obi-Wan tried to gain his attention, he could never be sure that his master had heard him.

Obi-Wan was very intent on what he was doing, but not so much so that he didn't realize that the light was getting closer. He turned to see that the energy ball was moving, coming right at him. He moved, hoping it was heading for the door, but it followed him.

Truly worried now, he wondered what defense he should use if the thing attacked him. What would hurt ambulatory light?

He hadn't come to any conclusions when a tendril of light snaked out from the globe, twined around his neck, and pushed into his startled mouth. It didn't burn his skin like he'd thought it would. It was a cold, solid presence against him, and in him. He grasped the tendril, trying to pull it away, but it was immovable.

He was worried that it was trying to choke him, but so far he'd been able to breathe around it. Instead of feeling like it was trying to kill him, it almost felt as if it was trying to... no, regardless of the voice he'd heard, balls of light couldn't be sentient, could they? And even if they were, why would they want to... No, he was imagining it.

But he wasn't imagining that he couldn't stop it from doing whatever it wanted. No matter how much he pulled, he couldn't budge it. Time for stronger measures. Centering himself, he channeled the Force to try to push the light away.

It had an impact, but not the one he'd been hoping for. Instead, the light brightened again, the tendril swelling in his mouth, pushing his jaws further open. It was painful, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as the voice sounded in his head again. "That feels good. Do that again."

He knew what Master Yoda said about fear, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid. He didn't know what this thing was, or what it wanted, and he didn't seem to have any ability to stop it.

The light dimmed again, but now there were more tendrils. Some circled down to his wrists, pulling them up and out. His back arched against the pressure, but he couldn't pull away.

Some more snaked under his tunic, writhing along his chest and back, elongating out until the cloth was torn, pieces of it falling around his feet like an odd snow. He could now see the strands of light wrapped around him, like moving rope, the ends feeling along his body. Two of the tentacles played along his nipples, first flattening them out, then pulling on them. The stimulus felt good, his body ignoring his mind's fear, but soon the pressure was too strong, and the pain of nipples rubbed and tugged raw started to vie with the pain in his jaw.

He'd tried denial over what was happening in his mouth, but the play on his chest left him little doubt of what was going on. Therefore he was not surprised when the tentacle in his mouth started sliding in and out, rubbing over his tongue and down his throat like a lover might. Like a rapist might.

Even knowing what was coming didn't stop him from struggling as more tendrils pushed down his legs. But no amount of twisting set him free, and soon the torn fabric of his pants joined that of his tunic on the floor.

Tendrils wrapped around his penis, around his balls, tugging on them. As with his nipples, the stimulus felt good, but he harbored no doubt that that would soon change. As the pressure increased, he tried to pull away, but that hurt even worse. He moaned as one tendril inserted itself in the slit, but that just caused the tentacle in his mouth to thrust harder.

Hundreds of tendrils spun out from him then, attaching themselves to the walls, ceiling and floor, until his body was suspended in a web of light. His still booted legs were drawn out until he was hanging spread-eagle several feet above the floor.

He felt so open and exposed. He dreaded what was to come, was terrified of it. But his fear vanished in a wave of hope as he heard Qui-Gon pounding at the door. "Obi-Wan! Can you hear me? Open the door. Obi-Wan!"

No sound he made would be audibile through the invader in his throat, so he'd have to hope he could be heard through their bond. "Master. I'm bound. I can't open the door. Please get me out of here. Hurry!"

Qui-Gon did hear him, because he shouted, "Hold on, I'm coming."

But the light didn't seem to care that his master was there. It continued on its inexorable course, and though he tried to hold himself closed, a tendril inched into his body.

He wanted to pull it from him, but he was afraid to use the Force again. The size of the tentacle in his ass wasn't very large, and the pain wasn't much, but that could very well change, considering what happened last time he used the Force.

The voice in his head returned with a dry laugh. "I like it when you use the Force. It feels good. But I don't need it to do this right."

The tendril filling him increased in size and length, tearing the fragile flesh around his anus and down into the channel. The pain was overwhelming. The presence in his mouth pulled away, leaving his throat clear for the scream that tore through it.

He barely heard Qui-Gon's answering shout over the voice in his head moaning, "Yes, scream for me. Scream for your master."

His scream died out as the tendril returned to his mouth, forcing its way in. It, too, had increased in size, and he felt himself start to choke as the length of it pushed down his throat. It was then that he realized that he wasn't going to live through this. That he was going to die here, raped to death by something that he couldn't even begin to identify.

He wished his master didn't have to be here, helpless to save him as he listened outside the door. But he had no choice. He had no choice in anything.

"No choice. All mine. Now you understand." The voice sounded happy.

As he'd already decided that the next step along the scale of how bad things could get was death, he at first ignored the repositioning of his body. But as his knees were drawn up and out, he began to realize that there might be another degree of bad before death.

The mass of tendrils around his waist squeezed tight, then started moving him up and down along the length spearing his ass. A slow slide up until the tip of the tentacle was barely in him, and then a harsh thrust down and down. The tentacle in his mouth started shoving down his throat in perfect synch, both shafts going so far he began to believe they would meet in his middle.

He could no longer breathe at all, as his throat was constantly filled, but he felt no panic. He'd already accepted how this would end, and he was looking forward to the cessation of pain. He felt the tendrils invading him swell, pushing his body far past any reasonable limit, and he knew that it was over.

A few more harsh thrusts racked his body, and then everything froze for an endless second. He was totally unprepared for the burst of electrical current that arced across his swollen nipples. That sizzled along his abused cock and balls. That ran down his shattered throat and up his torn ass, completely filling his body until every cell of him thrummed with the charge.

He didn't hear the scream that shredded what was left of his throat, nor feel the impact of his body with the floor, as the being that had held him faded away. He didn't hear Qui-Gon's cry as the door flew open. He didn't feel his master hold his twitching body close, nor hear him murmur that help was on the way, all while he used both the Force and the cloth remnants that surrounded them to stem the blood that flowed far to quickly from Obi-Wan.

The only thing he was aware of, besides his pain, was the voice in his mind that whispered, "Until next time."

/kinklet


End file.
